


Drive My Car (Bad Guy)

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec One Shots (Human AUs) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M, Making Out, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish), incorrect quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Alec got in the car and Magnus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. The piece of paper in his hand had a name and a phone number on it and Alec seemed distracted by it. Magnus watched Alec’s mouth as he seemed to be silently testing how the name felt on his lips. Magnus had always been mesmerized by those lips, ever since he first met Alec in one of their freshman classes. He tried not to be jealous that those lips were currently shaping around someone else’s name and not his own. But then, those lips started shaping around other words and Magnus’ eyes grew larger as he watched Alec slowly mouth the words, “I’m gay” then crumple up the paper and shove it in his pocket. Magnus schooled his own features again just before Alec looked over at him. Their eyes locked.“Um.. why aren’t we moving?” Alec questioned.*****Or the one where Human College AU Malec finally give in to their feelings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Shots (Human AUs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784086
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Drive My Car (Bad Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> Not sure if the rating on this one should be teen or mature...
> 
> Updated - 2020.06.13  
> This was my lesson to not post new things the same day I write them. My stories seem to stick with me a few days, reworking themselves out before I can let them go and let them be finished. No major changes were made, just fixed some spellings, cleaned up some transitions, reduced a slight overuse of Alec’s blushing, added a few more Magnus innuendos and Alec angst… Those kinds of things. (Added about 400 words.)

“Magggsss” Alec whined. “I’m fine. I don’t need you to drive.”

“Yeah, nope.” Magnus replied. “I’m gonna be the responsible one here for a change. You do know how much I love to switch sides, and roles… Or maybe I just took you out drinking for your 21st birthday so I could finally have a reason to drive your Mustang. Besides,” Magnus paused to take a step closer to Alec. “I like the stick shift just as much as you do.” Magnus winked up at Alec as Alec involuntarily licked his bottom lip. After three years of being roommates through college, Alec never could stop his body’s involuntary reactions to Magnus’ almost constant flirting and innuendos. But no matter how much Magnus unabashedly flirted, Alec had never let Magnus drive his car as he never could be convinced that Magnus actually knew how to drive a stick.

“I don’t think so, Magnus. In the last three hours I only had a gin martini, that weird birthday cake shot you insisted on, and a finger or two of whiskey. Plus the fact that I’m 6’3” and it will take a whole lot more than that to hinder my motor and cognitive skills. I’m a Lightwood, not a lightWEIGHT.”

Okay, maybe Alec was not 100% sober. Otherwise he never would have set Magnus up so easily for an innuendo mentioning the finger or two of whiskey. But Magnus didn’t take the bait, though he definitely catalogued it for possible use at another time. Instead he said, “Oh Alexander. Always finding ways to bring up your height. Like I need any more reasons to think about these gorgeously long legs of yours and how beautifully they could be wrapped around my waist if only you’d finally let me have my way with you.”

At the mention of his legs, Alec felt one of Magnus’ hands run down from his hip to his thigh and back up. Alec stuttered as a flash of an image sprang into his head of himself on his back with Magnus pressed up on top of him and Alec’s legs indeed wrapped around Magnus’ waist. He swallowed thickly and Magnus grinned as he watched the pretty blush he knew so well spread over Alec’s cheeks and he thought to himself that he almost made it too easy. Alec was finally shaken out of his thoughts by the jingle of car keys in front of his face and Magnus’ tell-tale smirk. Alec looked down and realized that Magnus’ hand on his hip and thigh was so he could reach into his pocket and steal his keys. He tried to catch Magnus by surprise and grab them quickly back out of his hand, but Magnus knew it was coming and spun gracefully around before he could. Without looking back, Magnus glided to the door, leading them both out of the bar while twirling the key ring around his finger. Alec tried very hard to not focus on that finger.

Unfortunately for Alec, he was so focused on not focusing on Magnus’ finger that he didn’t notice the blonde girl calling after him into the parking lot until he saw Magnus turn around and nod his chin indicating to look behind him. Alec finally registered the voice and also turned around to see the girl that had tried to buy him a birthday drink earlier in the night. He thought he had sufficiently turned her down, but apparently even in that regard, Alec was too nice for his own good. He supposed he would have to go back to perfecting what Magnus liked to refer to as his grumpy cat face. Though it always seemed most difficult to keep that face for long when he was anywhere near his roommate.

“Magnus, could you give me a minute?”

Magnus nodded his head and strolled over to get in the car and wait for Alec there. He watched as Alec and the blonde walked behind the car, presumably for a little privacy. But Magnus’ gaze never left Alec as he switched to keep watching in the rear view mirror. The girl was smiling nervously and Alec was mumbling something, eyes never glancing up from his feet. The girl brushed her hand against Alec’s arm causing him to look up at her. Magnus highly doubted that Alec was reacting to that touch anywhere near the same as when Magnus’ own hand had been on him only minutes earlier.

Finally, the girl handed Alec a slip of paper and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Magnus could see Alec’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise for a split second and then drop again so as not to be caught in that state. Magnus was pretty sure he was the only one who saw it. 

Alec lifted the paper in his hand and then pointed back at Magnus and his car. Did he really just tell her “thanks”? Magnus tried to hold back the chuckle as he watched Alec walk over to the driver side without thinking, catch himself, and walk back around to the passenger side. 

Alec got in the car and Magnus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. The piece of paper in his hand had a name and a phone number on it and Alec seemed distracted by it. Magnus watched Alec’s mouth as he seemed to be silently testing how the name felt on his lips. Magnus had always been mesmerized by those lips, ever since he first met Alec in one of their freshman classes. He tried not to be jealous that those lips were currently shaping around someone else’s name and not his own. But then, those lips started shaping around other words and Magnus’ eyes grew larger as he watched Alec slowly mouth the words, “I’m gay” then crumple up the paper and shove it in his pocket. Magnus schooled his own features again just before Alec looked over at him. Their eyes locked.

“Um.. why aren’t we moving?” Alec questioned. 

Magnus pointed just above Alec’s shoulder. “Seatbelt.” As if that was the only reason he had been looking at Alec and had not started the car back up.

Alec looked out the window and put his seatbelt on while Magnus put the car in gear and they started on the road. Alec failed to notice the corners of Magnus lips curl up in a barely hidden smile as he started to play through so many possibilities. Maybe Alec was finally prepared to admit what Magnus had been fairly sure about for quite some time. This was shaping up to be an interesting night…

Magnus decided to see if he could loosen Alec’s tension up a bit by playing some music. Since the car was a classic, Alec was adamant that a modern stereo system would be inappropriate, but their phones turned all the way up had always been plenty sufficient to set in the magnetic dock and play away. And that’s what Magnus did then.

Alec sat in the passenger seat of his car struck by the idea that he has been sitting in the passenger seat of his life for too long. If some random girl in a bar could have the courage to approach him twice to show her intentions, why couldn’t he do the same? He wanted to do the same. Whenever he was away from Magnus, he had always tried to think through every scenario, every alternate universe where he would have just the right words to finally tell Magnus how he felt. But then when they were together, any words Alec had readied didn’t seem enough for the amazing, sparkling man before him.

With only a few blocks left to their off campus apartment, the random pop radio station that Magnus had put on started playing Billie Eilish’s “Bad Guy”. Magnus loved when this song would come on when he was around Alec. There were so many lines he would sing to Alec that had him blushing, or reflexively swallowing, or Magnus’ favorite, subconsciously darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Magnus sang along with the first verse but unfortunately was not able to watch Alec in favor of keeping his eyes dutifully on the road. Magnus was eternally grateful then that they happened to be stopped at a red light the first time the “I’m a bad guy” line happened because that was when Alec clearly quoted the “duh” that followed with perfect inflection and perfectly on cue. Alec hardly ever sang along, and definitely never to any song that was sexually suggestive. Magnus was so surprised that he whipped his face toward Alec and stared until the car behind them honked that the light had turned green. Alec just smiled back sheepishly as a flustered Magnus struggled to put the car back into gear to get them moving again.

Alec had reached out for his opportunity as soon as “Bad Guy” started playing. He knew how much Magnus loved to sing the song at him and knew immediately that tonight would be no different. He also, noted the hint of Justin Bieber’s voice at the very beginning of the track. This was his chance. His moment to be brave. He wasn’t going to overthink it. He was finally going to act.

If Magnus was surprised before, he was definitely not prepared for what came next. When he went to start singing the second verse, he only then realized that it was the Justin Bieber version that he’d only heard a handful of times and therefore hadn’t yet memorized. But that wasn’t the shocking part. He was shocked to a stutter due entirely to the fact that Alec picked up the second verse seamlessly and sang along at a steady volume to every.. single.. word. And damn it if this song didn’t suit his voice so sinfully. Magnus was pulling into Alec’s parking spot as the line about tattoo sleeves played and he couldn’t help imagining Alec with black ink swirling up both of his arms, maybe even one on the side of his neck. Talk about sinful. With the car safely in park, Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted over to look at Alec who had also taken off his seatbelt and was looking right back at him. And then oh fucking hell. Alec maintained their intense eye contact as he sang Justin’s version of the chorus.

_Yeah I'm a bad guy  
Ain't no holdin' back guy  
Come off like a mad guy  
Always got your back guy  
Yeah I'm the real type  
Keep you full of thrills type  
Show you what it feels like  
Got an open invite  
I'm the bad guy, whoa ___

____

____

After that line, Alec stopped singing and they both let the music riff wash over them as neither one could break their connection. But the moment the bass dropped, they both lunged at each other. The kiss was brutal but so full of pent up passion that neither of them seemed to notice or care. For the next 45 seconds they let their mouths explore to their hearts’ content. Their heads moved back and forth in perfect unison, noses brushing against each other. They seamlessly switched up who was sucking on the other’s bottom lip, neither willing to give it over fully to the other. Their breathing was altogether ragged. Magnus felt Alec’s hands on him. One hand was grasped in the top of his shirt, desperate to pull him closer and the other was quickly finding the hem and reaching under, seeking out skin. Alec’s callused fingertips brushed across Magnus’ abs and then grasped onto his hip which had the effect of quickly escalating the tightness of his already tight pants. Magnus was just contemplating crawling over the gearshift to get into Alec’s lap when the song ended and the music abruptly and jarringly changed, breaking them both out of their trance and their lip lock. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, both breathless and blinking through their surprise like they had just been released from a demon possession.

Alec was the first one to break the silence. “I think I may need another finger or three of whiskey. Think you can help me with that, Magnus?” His eyes were shining with mischief as he stepped out of the car.

Desperate to reach their apartment as quickly as possible, Magnus scrambled for the door handle and responded. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”


End file.
